


Bezsilność

by VivaDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, troszki seksów >-
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaDestiel/pseuds/VivaDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean żałował, że tamtej nocy zakradł się do mieszkania Sama i zmienił jego życie o 180 stopni. Żałował, że go nie dopilnował i pozwolił, aby sztylet ugodził go w plecy. Dean żałował wielu rzeczy. Ale to co działo się teraz... jego serce było puste. Nie czuł nic. Był po prostu bezsilny. Jedyne co mógł dla niego zrobić, to przy nim być. Bolał go widok szaleństwa w oczach Sammy'ego. A bezsilność była tym, co Dean nienawidził w sobie najbardziej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bezsilność

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny króciutki ff napisany przez moją przyjaciółkę.

Dean żałował, że tamtej nocy zakradł się do mieszkania Sama i zmienił jego życie o 180 stopni. Żałował, że go nie dopilnował i pozwolił, aby sztylet ugodził go w plecy. Dean żałował wielu rzeczy. Ale to co działo się teraz... jego serce było puste. Nie czuł nic. Był po prostu bezsilny. Jedyne co mógł dla niego zrobić, to przy nim być. Bolał go widok szaleństwa w oczach Sammy'ego. A bezsilność była tym, co Dean nienawidził w sobie najbardziej.

Sam trzymał się dobrze. Tylko czasami spinał się i zachowywał jak spłoszony królik. Dean wiele razy chciał spytać, ale tego nie robił. Bał się, że jeżeli zaczną o tym mówić, tama pęknie i będzie jeszcze gorzej. Gdyby mógł, sprałby Lucyfera na kwaśne jabłko, za to co zrobił z jego Sammym.

Z czasem Dean przestał czuć się przy Samie bezpiecznie. Wiedział, że to wszystko przez omamy spowodowane Lucyferem, lecz od momentu gdy Sam rzucił się na niego z bronią, nic nie było jak dawniej.

Sam się starał. Dean wierzył, że jest coraz lepiej. Podczas polowań nie było żadnych poważniejszych problemów. Starszy z braci nigdy nie skomentował tego odruchu, lecz kątem oka widział jak Sam uciska bliznę na dłoni. Chciałby mu pomóc, lecz nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak.

Młodszy nie sypiał. Lucyfer czerpał dziką satysfakcję z patrzenia jak jego "przyjaciel" się męczy. Z czasem jednak znudziło go straszenie pożarami i gromadą robaków. Zauważył jednaj jak Dean patrzy na Sama. I jak Sam patrzy na Deana. Lucyfer nie miał żadnej moralności, jak to Lucyfer.

Dean nic nie podejrzewał, aż do momentu, gdy Sam do niego podszedł i nie zaczął masować mu ramion. Z początku to olał, ale dotyk ust jego brata na karku był dla niego wystarczającym sygnałem. Zerwał się z krzesła i wycelował w Sama pistolet, który szybkim ruchem wyjąc zza paska spodni.  
\- Sam! Co ty, do cholery, robisz?!  
\- Powiedział, że to lubisz.  
\- Kto to powiedział?  
\- Nieważne - wyszeptał i odszedł ze spuszczonymi ramionami. 

Dean zaczął się czuć niekomfortowo przy bracie. Te spojrzenia, które młodszy mu posyłał były co najmniej dwuznaczne! Jeżeli nie powiedzieć, że pełne erotyzmu. Dean starał się go unikać. Robił wszystko, aby tylko nie zostać z nim sam-na-sam. Świadomość, że to wszystko przez Lucyfera przyprawiała go o ciarki na plecach. Pierwszy raz w życiu bał się własnego brata.

Pewnego dnia, gdy wszedł do motelowego pokoju, zastał tam przerażonego i trzęsącego się Sama. Złość na Lucyfera wzrosła w nim jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Sammy. Sammy! - potrząsnął bratem lekko. - Hej. Spójrz na mnie, Sammy.  
Sam w oczach miał łzy i wręcz namacalny wstyd. Załkał cicho i wtulił się w Deana.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- On mi kazał... myśleć o nas. RAZEM.  
\- On czyli...?  
\- Tak - łzy ciekły po jego policzkach jeszcze długo. Dean w duszy płakał razem z nim. Znów czuł się bezsilny. Jedyne co mógł zrobić, to przytulić Sama jeszcze mocniej do swojej piersi i obiecać, że wszystko będzie dobrze. 

Lucyfer wykańczał Sama nie tylko psychicznie, ale i fizycznie. Mężczyzna nie spał, prawie nie jadł. W kółko pił kawę. Dean czuł, że Sam długo tak nie pociągnie i w końcu wykorkuje. Do tego dochodziły omamy i próby namówienia Sama aby pocałował Deana. Młodszy był tak zdesperowany, że powiedział to bratu. I tak nie miał nic do stracenia.

To Dean pierwszy pocałował Sama. Tak dla świętego spokoju. Szok w oczach młodszego rozśmieszył go niesamowicie. Był to szczery, niewymuszony śmiech, pierwszy raz od wielu miesięcy. Dean musiał aż złapać się za brzuch, bo Sam patrzył na niego jak na szaleńca.

Na pocałunku jednak się nie skończyło. Lucyfer chyba pragnął kazirodczych wrażeń. Sama strasznie to zawstydzało i oburzało. Dean jednak...  
Dean się poddał.  
Bezsilność go dobiła.

Wspólne dzielenie łóżka.   
Wspólne prysznice.  
Delikatne pieszczoty.

Z czasem stało się to rutyną. Jednak to była kwestia czasu aż Lucyferowi zachce się czegoś mocniejszego.  
\- Dean? - Sam cicho zagadnął.  
\- Co?  
\- Wiesz... on bardzo by chciał... żebyśmy... żebyśmy razem...  
\- Wiem, Sammy. Wiem. Ale nie rozmawiajmy o tym teraz. Muszę... Muszę się z tym oswoić.  
Sam był w szoku.  
Dean zwyczajnie wrócił do przeglądania Internetu. Rozmowy o seksie nie było.  
Lucyfer w kącie pokoju cicho chichotał.

Sam nie wytrzymał.  
\- Dlaczego, Dean?! Dlaczego sprawiasz, że czuję się jeszcze gorzej?!  
Dean patrzył na brata, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.  
Dlaczego, Dean... - powtórzył łamiącym się głosem Sam.  
\- Bo... - zaczął niepewnie. - Bo nie chciałem czuć się bezradny... Chciałem mieć świadomość, że coś robię. Niekoniecznie dobrego, ale dla CIEBIE. Dobijało mnie patrzenie na ciebie, tak załamanego. nie wiedziałem jak mogę ci pomóc.  
\- Dlatego idziesz na rękę temu świrowi? - za plecami rozległ się śmiech Lucyfera, którego nikt poza Samem nie usłyszał. - Dlatego robisz z nas popaprańców, Dean?!  
\- Sammy, przepraszam...

Ich pierwsza wspólna noc była pełna pragnień. Pocałunkami chcieli przekazać sobie wszystko czego nie mieli śmiałości powiedzieć na głos. Dłonie były zachłanne i ciekawskie. Dean chciał przede wszystkim, aby Samowi chociaż raz było dobrze. Pieścił go najlepiej jak potrafił. Próbował odgonić tą upierdliwą myśl: "to twój brat, kretynie". W momencie, w którym Sam po raz pierwszy wyjęczał jego imię, zapomniał o wszystkim. Najważniejszy był tylko Sammy.

Sam kochał Deana. Kochał w nim wszystko, jednak przede wszystkim to jak jego brat się o niego troszczy i jak opierdziela za wszystkie głupoty. Dlatego ta noc byłaby dla niego jedną z najlepszych, gdyby nie postać uśmiechniętego Lucyfera, który siedział w kącie, z kamerą w ręce.

Na pogrzebie był tylko Dean. Nie słuchał pierdolenia księdza o niczym. Jeżeli Bóg pozwala na takie rzeczy, to znak, że go nie ma. Albo po prostu ma już nas głęboko w swoim boskim tyłku.  
Stał dłuższą chwilę nad grobem. Pozwolił kilku łzom spłynąć po jego policzkach.   
\- Sammy... dlaczego...

Pierwszy raz w życiu poczuł się tak bardzo samotny.


End file.
